A vehicle interior panel and the like can be constructed from a molded article that is made of a material that is prepared by processing a woody material, one of non-petroleum resources, into small pieces such as fibers, and adding a binder resin thereto, instead of a plastic molded article. Examples of the binder resin that is used in such a molded article may include polyolefins such as polypropylene. However, the polyolefins may have a large environmental load because the polyolefins are mainly produced from a petroleum resource and the polyolefins are disposed after use. Accordingly, it has been proposed to use, for example, cellulose-base materials, starch-base materials and aliphatic polyesters that can be mainly obtained from non-petroleum resources that have a small environmental load if they are used as a binder resin (Patent Document 1). In particular, polylactic acid, one of the aliphatic polyesters, is expected to be used as a binder resin because polylactic acid can be mass-produced from non-petroleum resources.
Patent Document 1: JP 2003-55871 A